digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Malchiamon
Malchiamon Description Malchiamon is a Digimon based upon a rabbit. It is yellow with a white star on its face, surrounding the facial features, and ends right before its ears. It has a tuft of fur right above this star. It has ears about two-thirds the size of its head with white insides that always stick up. It has a yellow body with a white oval appearing on its stomach just a few centimeters from its arms. There is a small yellow thin triangle appearing from the bottom-middle of its body and makes a tooth-like shape as the stomach shape. It has two tiny yellow feet, and a yellow tail in the shape of a lightning bolt about the size of its head. It carries around a specific weapon, and the weapon will affect its potential strengths. For example, an arrow ( its primary weapon, and is often shown more than the other 3 ) is light, and will make Malchiamon very fast. The sword will make Malchiamon much more defensive, as it can be used to block attacks. The axe is heavy, but deals huge amounts of damage. And the lance is rather small and weak, but is very accurate and will rarely miss. It is a very flirty Digimon, and will attempt to pick up a date Digimon whenever it can. Malchiamon has preferences however; and will only attempt this with Digimon that are kind to it and pretty. Malchiamon is an electric-attributed Digimon, and most of its attacks are lightning-based. It doesn't seem much like a ' Combat Species ' Digimon, and will attempt to avoid any fight it can. However, it fights fast and smoothly when it needs to. They are rather tame, but are agressive towards its enemies. Malchiamon has a rival named Varimon, a psychic mouse Digimon which are very into learning. Malchiamon often fall for them and will try to distract them. Info Table Name: Malchiamon Level: Rookie Type: Electric Attributes: Virus, Data Family: Nightmare Soilders Prior Forms: Unknown Next Forms: Starmon Digifuse Forms: Trepimon ( With Omegamon ), Stormetlamon ( With Varimon ), Zardimon ( With Magemon ) Partner(s): Zane Mano Variations: Terriermon, Lopmon, Malchaomon Attacks Shock Wave: Launches an electric wave attacking enemies surrounding it. Bunny Bounce: Bounces up and spins and damamges the target once landed on it. ( With Ion Arrow weapon ) Ion Arrow: Attacks the target with an electrically-charged arrow launched from its bow. ( With Thunder Sword weapon ) Thunder Sword: Attacks the target with a quick swipe from an electrically-charged sword. ( With Electric Axe weapon ) Electric Axe: An electricaally-charged axe is used to hit the target causing heavy amounts of damage. ( With Lightning Lance Weapon ) Lightning Lance: The target is attacked with an electrically-charge lance; either directly attacked or thrown. Unison Attacks Magnetic Flux: Malchiamon performs his Shock Wave attack next to Genjimon's ' Volt Tail ' attack, or Taikwamon's ' Parabolic Bullet ' attack. Zap Tackle: Malchiamon performs his Bunny Bounce attacks next to Malchaomon's ' Electro Impact ' attack, or Heartmon's ' Wild Charge ' attack. Trivia * The original idea for Malchiamon was actually inspired by Virion and Inigo from Fire Emblem: Awakening. * Malchiamon's name is a combaination of ' mal ' ( bad ), ' chi ' ( a type of magical energy ) and a slight corruption of ' ion ' ( a type of electrically charged particles ). * Malchiamon and Malchaomon both have different weapons based on their personality. * ' Bunny Bounce ' is the only attack Malchiamon has that does not use an electical term in its name.